The invention concerns an anti-bruxism device. Bruxism is a conscious or subconscious parafunction that takes place during the day and/or at night, and consists of a static and/or dynamic contact between the chewing levels of the mandibular and upper jaw.
Herewith appears an avowed neuro-muscular activity. These contacts are not physiological. Bruxism, also known as teeth-grinding or teeth-jamming, has two consequences concerning ones health. First it damages the teeth and molars, and secondly it influences the neuro-muscular system negatively. (muscle spasms, arthrosis, etc.)
The purpose of the invention is to develop a device that stops bruxism and raises the hurtful accesories. The device consists of an already used splint (synthetic resin) as carrier for a special biofeedback system. A splint is a synthetic resin modelled plate most frequently worn on the teeth of the upper jaw.
The biofeedback system detects bruxism, transponds a signal which diminishes, and finally stops bruxism. This device can also be used for preventive means; that is to say with patients grinding their teeth who don't yet suffer the consequences.
A prototype example of the anti-bruxism device features a biofeedback system with at least one pressure sensor, connected to a transponding element (e.g. a chip), which is connected to a pulse generator.
This generator transmits a, preferably, electrical impulse to a conducting splint anchor.
In this example the splint is worn on the palate of the mouth, in which the pressure sensors (in the synthetic resin) are extended over the upper jaw teeth.
When bruxism occurs, the pressure sensor measures the pressure force between teeth and/or molars and signals the transponding unit, in case the pressure force reaches a previous adjusted value or time, and another signal is given to the pulse generator in a way an (e.g.) electrical impulse irritates the molar region via the anchor.
By this, the patient receives a stimulation through which the bruxism stops (reflex activity).
If worn, during the sleep, this sleep may not be interrupted.